


Cold

by underthedesertstars



Category: Luke Evnas
Genre: F/M, Luke Evans - Freeform, f/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/pseuds/underthedesertstars
Summary: I've been inspired by Luke's projects to write something about him. I am fully aware of Luke's sexual orientation so please save me the lectures. I left one fandom for the hypocrisy of people's views on what I need to do in order to be a true fan. Unfortunately, I have seen those kinds of comments in Luke's fandom, so please keep all negativity at bay. Luke is a very attractive man and I felt like writing about him. Any feedback would be nice and appreciated. A part 2 will be coming very soon.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by Luke's projects to write something about him. I am fully aware of Luke's sexual orientation so please save me the lectures. I left one fandom for the hypocrisy of people's views on what I need to do in order to be a true fan. Unfortunately, I have seen those kinds of comments in Luke's fandom, so please keep all negativity at bay. Luke is a very attractive man and I felt like writing about him. Any feedback would be nice and appreciated. A part 2 will be coming very soon.

Why?

Why now?

My hands turned into angry fists as I finished scrolling through the photos of Luke and his “friend” Candice. I was growing suspicious as to why he had a lot of frequent trips back to London. He was always giving me the excuse that it was for work. While he was in London, he would send me photos of him with his family who would visit him knowing he was in town. But he failed to tell me about this Candice. He even took her to family events, something he hasn’t done with me after six months of dating.

The thought of another woman touching Luke killed me. I couldn’t even fathom the idea of him pleasing another woman. All of the photos of Candice and Luke on her social media would come off as if they were a couple. She hugged him in every photo, kissed his cheek when she had the chance, and wear provocative clothing. What hurt me the most was him allowing her to do those things in his presence. 

Hot tears rolled down my face when a suspicious photo came out and I began to assume the worst. She just woke up in bed with a sheet covering her chest and the comment that she made had my thoughts running a mile a minute. 

“Had a great time last night. Thank you xo.” It happened to be the day after Luke arrived in London. 

All this time, he was keeping this secret. Was he ashamed to have me as his girlfriend? Did he think that I was gullible to believe his lies? This all seemed like a nightmare and I was afraid that once he would get back from the gym, this was all going to explode. 

I closed the app and thought about what I really wanted to do. The entire time, I kept asking myself if I was good enough. Was my love not enough for him? Ever since his work got more attention after Beauty and the Beast, he wanted someone in his life that wouldn’t betray him. The pain was too much to handle and I had to say something.

Another hour went by and I was standing by the kitchen counter, cutting up vegetables to make a salad. I heard the door open then shut, followed by a thud on the floor. Our lab, Ollie, went running to him once he spotted his owner. 

“I’m home!” Luke called out. I heard his heavy footsteps approach the kitchen, and I turned to give him a small smile before returning to the cutting board. Once he was right behind me, I felt his hands on my hips and his lips brush up against my neck.

“I missed you,” he murmured and kissed the weak spot on my neck. 

“You should shower. Dinner will be ready soon.”

He stopped me from cutting and turned me around. Just looking at him was intimidating. His gorgeous hazel eyes were staring deep into mine. Once he licked his lips, they were on mine and I was done for. I had to be strong, but now I couldn't.

My arms automatically wrapped around his broad shoulders and he lifted me up onto his waist. The next thing that I knew, we were on the couch and I allowed him to undress me. Once I was free from my dress, he took off his white tee and I could see his chiseled chest. Ever since he came back from Budapest, I could see how his workouts paid off and I hate admitting that it turned me on. 

Once his lips were on my neck, I gave in to the pleasure and kissed his shoulders. He tasted slightly salty from the sweat but I didn’t care. My fingers began to pull down on his sweatpants until it was past the curve of his ass. Once he was free, he managed to pull my panties aside and felt me up with his thick, calloused fingers. 

“Fuck,” he gasped in a low tone. 

I arched back when I could feel him touch that spot in me that had me moaning like crazy.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” He asked me.

I couldn’t reply after what I had discovered. I had to make him stop. He needed to explain all of this because if he didn’t, I would let him go on and it would lead me to forgive him. 

“Luke, no,” I managed to get out. 

My plea didn’t seem to phase him because he must have thought that I wanted him in me rather than have him touch me. 

“Luke,” I said more assertively. I managed to push him off me and he stopped, sitting on his heels. 

“What’s wrong?” he wondered. 

“I...I can’t,” I said and managed to get off the couch. 

“Are you sick? Not in the mood?”

Silence on my end. 

“God dammit, Lexie! Say something!” he yelled. 

“Who is she?” I asked with tears threatening to fall. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Luke. Who is she?” I yelled.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” he said defensively. 

“Candice? Does she ring a bell?” I reminded him and his face turned pale. 

“Did I catch you in your game? It all clicked. The trips, the erasing of text messages, the photos. Now I know why you have been so distant with me,” I said as my voice cracked. 

Luke was fixing his sweatpants and got to his feet. When he began to approach me, I took a step backward. 

“No, don’t come any closer. I knew this was too good to be true. You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you? You won’t even acknowledge me in public, you don’t bring me up to any of your family or friends. Am I that much of an embarrassment to you that you needed to go fuck someone else? Why wasn’t I enough? Is it because I’m not famous like you? That I don’t share the same luxuries? Was the sex bad? Was this all a game?” I said loudly.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he said as he tried to calm me down. 

“If it’s not, show me your text messages,” I said.

He didn’t have his phone on him, so I beat him to his bag and fetched it out of the small pocket. I already knew his password and saw the three text messages that he missed from Candice. I opened them and found some provocative photos and messages that said she couldn’t wait for him to fly over soon. 

I bit my trembling lip and looked at him. I threw his phone on the couch and marched straight to the bedroom. 

“Lexie, no, don’t,” he began. 

“Save it, Luke,” I spat and got my suitcases ready. I made multiple trips from the closet to the bed and Luke was doing whatever he could to stop me. I had no choice but to nudge him in the balls and continued as fast as I could. Once everything was set, I zipped up everything and sprinted out the door. 

“Lexie!” he groaned and coughed. 

I slammed the door as hard as I could, making the windows vibrate with the impact. I unlocked the doors to my car and loaded it up. Luke's voice could be heard closer and I had to get in the driver seat. The doors were locked and I turned the car on and put it in reverse. Once out of the drive way, I could see Luke chasing after me in the rearview mirror. He managed to stop when I picked up speed. The last glance that I managed to catch, was Luke standing in the middle of the street with his hands on his head.

~~~

The entire way to my sister’s place was full of pain and tears. I felt horrible for interrupting her peaceful dinner with her husband and 3-year-old daughter. She made me tell her what happened and I spilled everything. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” my sister questioned. 

“Because I needed to make sure that this was true. I didn’t want to accuse him of something that may have caused a misunderstanding,” I cried. 

“I’m so sorry, sissy. I know you’ll find someone better,” she said as she hugged me. 

“But I love him,” I insisted. 

“Love can be cold, but when it comes at the right time, all you will feel will be the warmth of the love in return.”


End file.
